


I Think I Need Saving Again

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, actionish i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Since Titans is on a hiatus I just wanted to write a fun little piece while we wait for season 2 things to start rolling out.Dick, Rachel, and Gar have been captured and Kory will destroy anyone that hurts the people she loves. Dick loves when Kory plays hero. DickKory Oneshot





	I Think I Need Saving Again

Dick could faintly hear his name being screamed somewhere beside him as he took another ragged breath. This hadn’t been the plan, far from it, but as long as this guy was focused on him then he wouldn’t touch Rachel or Gar. 

“Is that all you got?” He heard himself mumbled. His smartass comment was rewarded with another shock of electricity and punch to the gut. He could feel the blood pooling in his mouth and he turned his head to the side to spit it out.

“Stop hurting him!” Rachel called from her prison. She was in a small, glass tub that emitted some sort of shield, preventing her from using any of her powers. “Please!” Her fist beat angrily against the glass, but it did not give.

“He’s the one asking for it.” The man who was beating Dick said with a shrug of his shoulders. There was a smug smile on his face as he turned back to Dick. “If little birdy would just tell me who Batman is then everyone can be on their merry way.”

“Like hell.” Dick said as he tried to remain conscious. The room was starting to spin a little bit, but he knew this guy wasn’t letting them go any time soon. He had built specific cells to hold them. Poor Gar was squeezed tight next to Rachel, preventing him from transforming. 

The guy smiled. “Smart guy, eh?” He patted Dick’s cheek fondly. “Not just the Bat the boss wants, you guys are a nice little prize as well.”

“We’ll do what you want, just stop hurting him.” Rachel pleaded. She couldn’t stand watching Dick suffer and she was terrified what they might do to her or Gar.

Dick’s hands wrapped around the chains that were holding him up right. He had tried to break out earlier, using his momentum to kick the other guy that had tied him up. His victory was short lived as the current man, whatever his name was, turned some sort of device on. It was sending out some sort of frequency that caused Gar and Rachel extreme pain. He yielded pretty quickly. He barely had time to formulate a plan before he was punished for his behavior.

“You’re going to be sorry when we get out of here.” Gar growled through his teeth. 

The man turned snickering. “Oh yeah? Who is coming to look for you? No one knows you’re here.”

“Kory-“ Rachel began.

“You mean the beautiful girl we blasted off the side of the cliff?” The man laughed. He turned to look at Dick, smirking. “Yeah, that was a real shame. What a waste of a pretty face.”

Dick’s blood began to boil and he lashed out at the man in front of him. This scum wasn’t worthy to talk about Kory like that. She had to be alive, she just had to be. Dick wouldn’t accept the alternative. It would be too devastating. He closed his eyes remembering the moment.

“What do you think these guys want with us and Batman?” Dick asked as he was tucked behind a rock next to Kory, peaking out to see where the Hive Five were positioning themselves. Gar and Rachel were somewhere on the other side of the quarry.”

“The same thing that every bad guy we’ve encountered wants.” Kory said with a roll of her eyes. “Catch us, torture us, rule the city.” She added with quotation marks around ‘rule the city’. 

Dick felt his lips curl into a smile as he caught her eye. Even in the face of danger she was calm and collected, it was one of the things he liked about her so much. “Not much to rule here except a few farm houses, some Italian restaurants, a broke down movie theater, and an ice cream shop.”

“Excuse you, Detective Grayson, there happens to be a nice park that offers ice skating under the stars every Saturday during winter.” Kory said with a sparkle in her eye.

“I’m a terrible ice skater.” Dick teased.

“Something tells me that you’re lying.” Kory responded as she cocked her head to the side.

“It’s a date then,” Dick said as he turned away from her to look back over the rock to see if the Hive Five had moved, “of course Gar and Rachel will want to come.”

“Give them money for hot chocolate and they’ll be fine.” Kory said with a shrug. He turned back to her, catching her smile. It was short lived as she tensed and Dick immediately readied himself, knowing something must be coming.

“Kory, what is-“

His question was cut off by Rachel’s scream in the distance. Dick began to move without hesitation, knowing he had to help Rachel. Kory grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“Dick wait.” She said, her other hand moving over the ground, her fingers sifting through the dirt.

“Rachel and Gar are in trouble, we have to move.” He said as he pulled himself from her grasp. He moved from behind his rock, his legs picking up speed as he moved towards the direction of Rachel’s screams.

“Dick! Wait!” Kory called out after him, but it was too late.

He heard it before he saw it. Something large had been launched straight at him. He turned, facing it, sucking in a breath, knowing he had no time to move. No time for anything. He felt warm hands grab him and shove him, hard. He went several feet away as the rocket smashed into the ground. Dick rolled as he hit the ground and had just enough time to gather himself before he saw Kory flying backwards through the air. She was heading straight over the cliff and into the deep waters of the quarry.

“KORY!” His body felt sluggish as he got up, stumbling across the ground towards where she fell. She would be fine. She had to be. Before he could move two feet he was tackled to the ground. His vision blurred and he lost consciousness, Kory’s name still on his lips.

“He’s not going to tell us anything, maybe we should move onto the kids.” The other guy said, bringing Dick back to the situation at hand. 

“Boss said not to touch them.” The first man said before turning and punching Dick again, causing Rachel and Gar to cry out. “Besides is nice to beat up on the Boy Wonder.”

“Seems like a waste of our time,” the other guy mentioned, “he’s about to pass out.”

“Fine.” The first man said with a sigh. “We’ll call up the boss and see what he wants us to do with him. He clearly isn’t talking.”

He picked up a phone and dialed four numbers. Dick could faintly hear the dial tone ringing. He needed to come up with a plan, but his body was exhausted and his mind was running slower than normal. 

The phone picked up as the guy said, “Hey boss, what do you want us to do with Robin and the others?” There was no response back, but they could hear muffled noises in the background. “Boss?” There was a loud scream and what sounded like something igniting. Dick felt the corner of his lips turn up slightly as the phone cut off. The two men looked at each other with wide eyes.

“You’re in trouble now.” Gar said with a smirk, which Rachel mirrored.

There was a loud bang from down the hallway and the two men jumped as they back into the wall. The sounds of screams and gunshots grew louder and one of the men quickly pressed a button, closing another, large metal door over the first one.

“No way anyone is getting through that.” The first man said confidently.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.” Rachel said as she glared at the man. “See you’ve just become the most wanted person on her list.”

There was a loud bang on the door and a small indent in the metal appeared. Both men looked at each other as they backed further into the wall. They looked around for any sort of weapon they could use.

“And nothing is more dangerous than a mad, alien warrior princess.” Gar added as the bangs continued and the indent in the door began to grow wider.

“What do we do?” The second guy screamed over the noise. “You said she was dead!”

As suddenly as the banging had began it stopped. Both men turned their gaze to the door, waiting for it to burst open, but it didn’t. The men looked at each other, not sure if she had given up or if something else had stopped her. The first man grabbed the second and shoved him forward.

“Go check on the door.” He said as he moved back against the wall.

“Why-why me?” The second man spluttered as he looked at the door with severe apprehension. 

“We can’t let her get in, now check!” The first man fired back.

He gulped as he turned away and slowly moved around Dick and towards the now severely dented door. All eyes were on him as he reached his hand out, carefully placing it on the metal. He sighed with relief as he turned and looked at the other man, a smirk now on his face.

“No way that alien scum is getting in her.”

Just as the words left his lips the door burst open and he went flying across the room, slamming into one of the machines before falling to the ground unconscious. The first man screamed as he grabbed the nearest weaponing, ready to defend himself. Out of the darkness and dust Kory stepped forward, eyes glowing grin and lips set in a snarl.

“Taking my friends was a big mistake.” She said before she turned her hand towards the machines that was keeping Gar and Rachel trapped. 

Fire blazed forth from her palms, causing it to have a complete meltdown, releasing the two titans. The man rushed forward, holding the large knife he had grabbed from the table up to Dick’s throat. “Take one more step forward and-“ before he could even finish his sentence Kory sent a swift kick straight to his groin. He dropped to his knees and she punched him in his chest, sending him flying backwards. She turned to look at Dick, her eyes returning to their normal color and softening when she saw the corners of his cut lips turn into a smile.

“Hey babe.” Dick said hoarsely.

“I told you to wait.” She said as she laid a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“I knew you would come rescue us.” Dick said as he leaned into her touch, turning his head slightly so he could gently kiss her palm.

Kory rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She quickly cut him down and he collapsed into her. She was warm against his tired body and he couldn’t wait to fall into bed with her, safe and sound. Gar grabbed his other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, while Rachel smiled at all of them.

“Can we go home now, please?” She asked. “I can order the pizza on the way.”

After pizza and a hot shower Dick was nearly asleep, buried beneath the sheets and blankets of the bed he shared with Kory. He would have passed out as soon as he hit the pillow, but he was waiting for Kory to join him. He didn’t have to wait long as she came strolling into the bedroom, just wearing his shirt and lacy, black panties.

“I think I need saving again.” Dick mumbled as he grinned into the pillow, his eyes not leaving her face.

Kory couldn’t help the smile break over her face as she headed over to the bed, climbing onto it, slowly, moving over where Dick was laying. “And why should I save you?” She asked seductively, her head dipping low so she could whisper in his ear.

“Because you’d miss me if I was gone.” Dick responded, his grin growing wider. He leaned up and kissed her, despite his aching body and tired mind, he wanted her. He had missed her after all. Kory moved gently over him, kissing every cut, every bruise, until her lips found his again. Dick felt his whole body ignite as he entangled himself in her.

“Don’t do that again.” Kory said afterwards as they laid together, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest. “You scared me.”

“I promise I won’t do it again.” Dick said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kory responded before falling into his kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Kory storming in to save her loves and it ends with Dick being super turned on by how powerful she is cause you know the boy is smitten. Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
